William Wordsworth
William Wordsworth (7 April 1770 - 23 April 1850) was a major English poet who, with Samuel Taylor Coleridge, helped to launch the Romantic Age in English literature with their 1798 joint publication Lyrical Ballads. Wordsworth's magnum opus is generally considered to be The Prelude, a semiautobiographical poem of his early years which he revised and expanded a number of times. It was posthumously titled and published, prior to which it was generally known as the poem "to Coleridge". Wordsworth was Britain's Poet Laureate from 1843 until his death in 1850. Life Youth The second of five children born to John Wordsworth and Ann Cookson, William Wordsworth was born on 7 April 1770 in Wordsworth House in Cockermouth, Cumberland — part of the scenic region in northwest England, the Lake District. His sister, the poet and diarist Dorothy Wordsworth, to whom he was close all his life, was born the following year, and the two were baptised together. They had three other siblings: Richard, the eldest, who became a lawyer; John, born after Dorothy, who went to sea and died in 1805 when the ship of which he was Master, Earl of Abergavenny was wrecked off the south coast of England; and Christopher, the youngest, who entered the Church and rose to be Master of Trinity College, Cambridge.Appendix A (Past Governors) of Allport, D. H. & Friskney, N. J. "A Short History of Wilson's School", Wilson's School Charitable Trust, 1986. Their father was a legal representative of James Lowther, 1st Earl of Lonsdale and, through his connections, lived in a large mansion in the small town. Wordsworth, as with his siblings, had little involvement with their father, and they would be distant with him until his death in 1783.Moorman 1968 pp. 5-7. Wordsworth's father, although rarely present, did teach him poetry, including that of Milton, Shakespeare and Spenser, in addition to allowing his son to rely on his own father's library. Along with spending time reading in Cockermouth, Wordsworth would also stay at his mother's parents house in Penrith, Cumberland. At Penrith, Wordsworth was exposed to the moors. Wordsworth could not get along with his grandparents and his uncle, and his hostile interactions with them distressed him to the point of contemplating suicide.Moorman 1968:9-13. After the death of their mother, in 1778, John Wordsworth sent William to Hawkshead Grammar School in Lancashire and Dorothy to live with relatives in Yorkshire; she and William would not meet again for another nine years. Although Hawkshead was Wordsworth's first serious experience with education, he had been taught to read by his mother and had attended a tiny school of low quality in Cockermouth. After the Cockermouth school, he was sent to a school in Penrith for the children of upper-class families and taught by Ann Birkett, a woman who insisted on instilling in her students traditions that included pursuing both scholarly and local activities, especially the festivals around Easter, May Day, and Shrove Tuesday. Wordsworth was taught both the Bible and the Spectator, but little else. It was at the school that Wordsworth was to meet the Hutchinsons, including Mary, who would be his future wife.Moorman 1968:15-18. Wordsworth made his debut as a writer in 1787 when he published a sonnet in The European Magazine. That same year he began attending St John's College, Cambridge, and received his B.A. degree in 1791. He returned to Hawkshead for his first two summer holidays, and often spent later holidays on walking tours, visiting places famous for the beauty of their landscape. In 1790, he took a walking tour of Europe, during which he toured the Alps extensively, and visited nearby areas of France, Switzerland, and Italy. Relationship with Annette Vallon In November 1791, Wordsworth visited Revolutionary France and became enthralled with the Republican movement. He fell in love with a French woman, Annette Vallon, who in 1792 gave birth to their child, Caroline. Because of lack of money and Britain's tensions with France, he returned alone to England the next year.http://www.victorianweb.org/previctorian/ww/bio.html Everett, Glenn, "William Wordsworth: Biography" Web page at The Victorian Web Web site, accessed 7 January 2007 The circumstances of his return and his subsequent behaviour raise doubts as to his declared wish to marry Annette, but he supported her and his daughter as best he could in later life. The Reign of Terror estranged him from the Republican movement, and war between France and Britain prevented him from seeing Annette and Caroline again for several years. There are strong suggestions that Wordsworth may have been depressed and emotionally unsettled in the mid-1790s. With the Peace of Amiens again allowing travel to France, in 1802 Wordsworth and his sister, Dorothy, visited Annette and Caroline in Calais. The purpose of the visit was to pave the way for his forthcoming marriage to Mary Hutchinson, and a mutually agreeable settlement was reached regarding Wordsworth's obligations. Afterwards he wrote the poem "It is a beauteous evening, calm and free," recalling his seaside walk with his daughter, whom he had not seen for ten years. At the conception of this poem, he had never seen his daughter before. The occurring lines reveal his deep love for both child and mother. First publication and Lyrical Ballads ."The Cornell Wordsworth Collection". Cornell University. Retrieved on 13 February 2009.]] In his "Preface to Lyrical Ballads", which is called the "manifesto" of English Romantic criticism, Wordsworth calls his poems "experimental." The year 1793 saw Wordsworth's first published poetry with the collections ''An Evening Walk and Descriptive Sketches. He received a legacy of Â£900 from Raisley Calvert in 1795 so that he could pursue writing poetry. That year, he met Samuel Taylor Coleridge in Somerset. The two poets quickly developed a close friendship. In 1797, Wordsworth and his sister Dorothy moved to Alfoxton House, Somerset, just a few miles away from Coleridge's home in Nether Stowey. Together, Wordsworth and Coleridge (with insights from Dorothy) produced Lyrical Ballads (1798), an important work in the English Romantic movement. The volume gave neither Wordsworth's nor Coleridge's name as author. One of Wordsworth's most famous poems, "Tintern Abbey", was published in the work, along with Coleridge's "The Rime of the Ancient Mariner". The second edition, published in 1800, had only Wordsworth listed as the author, and included a preface to the poems, which was augmented significantly in the 1802 edition. This Preface to Lyrical Ballads is considered a central work of Romantic literary theory. In it, Wordsworth discusses what he sees as the elements of a new type of poetry, one based on the "real language of men" and which avoids the poetic diction of much 18th-century poetry. Here, Wordsworth gives his famous definition of poetry as "the spontaneous overflow of powerful feelings: it takes its origin from emotion recollected in tranquility." A fourth and final edition of Lyrical Ballads was published in 1805. The Borderers In 1795-1797, he wrote his only play, The Borderers (play), a verse tragedy during the reign of King Henry III of England when Englishmen of the north country were in conflict with Scottish rovers. Wordsworth attempted to get the play staged in November 1797, but it was rejected by Thomas Harris, theatre manager of Covent Garden, who proclaimed it "impossible that the play should succeed in the representation". The rebuff was not received lightly by Wordsworth, and the play was not published until 1842, after substantial revision.Stephen Gill, William Wordsworth: A Life, Oxford University Press, 1989, p. 132-3. Germany and move to the Lake District Wordsworth, Dorothy and Coleridge traveled to Germany in the autumn of 1798. While Coleridge was intellectually stimulated by the trip, its main effect on Wordsworth was to produce homesickness. During the harsh winter of 1798-1799, Wordsworth lived with Dorothy in Goslar, and, despite extreme stress and loneliness, he began work on an autobiographical piece later titled The Prelude. He wrote a number of famous poems, including "The Lucy poems". He and his sister moved back to England, now to Dove Cottage in Grasmere in the Lake District, and this time with fellow poet Robert Southey nearby. Wordsworth, Coleridge and Southey came to be known as the "Lake Poets".See: Recollections of the Lake Poets. Through this period, many of his poems revolve around themes of death, endurance, separation and grief. Marriage and children In 1802, after Wordsworth's return from his trip to France with Dorothy to visit Annette and Caroline, Lowther's heir, William Lowther, 1st Earl of Lonsdale, paid the â‚¤4,000 debt owed to Wordsworth's father incurred through Lowther's failure to pay his aide.Moorman 1968 p. 8 Later that year, Wordsworth married a childhood friend, Mary Hutchinson. Dorothy continued to live with the couple and grew close to Mary. The following year, Mary gave birth to the first of five children, three of whom predeceased William and Mary: *John Wordsworth (18 June 1803-1875). Married four times: #Isabella Curwen (d. 1848) had six children: Jane, Henry, William, John, Charles and Edward. #Helen Ross (d. 1854). No issue. #Mary Ann Dolan (d. after 1858) had one daughter Dora (b.1858). #Mary Gamble. No issue. *Dora Wordsworth (16 August 1804 - 9 July 1847). Married Edward Quillinan in 1843. *Thomas Wordsworth (15 June 1806 - 1 December 1812). *Catherine Wordsworth (6 September 1808 - 4 June 1812). *William "Willy" Wordsworth (12 May 1810-1883). Married Fanny Graham and had four children: Mary Louisa, William, Reginald, Gordon. Autobiographical work and Poems in Two Volumes Wordsworth had for years been making plans to write a long philosophical poem in three parts, which he intended to call The Recluse. He had in 1798-99 started an autobiographical poem, which he never named but called the "poem to Coleridge", which would serve as an appendix to The Recluse. In 1804, he began expanding this autobiographical work, having decided to make it a prologue rather than an appendix to the larger work he planned. By 1805, he had completed it, but refused to publish such a personal work until he had completed the whole of The Recluse. The death of his brother, John, in 1805 affected him strongly. The source of Wordsworth's philosophical allegiances as articulated in The Prelude and in such shorter works as "Lines composed a few miles above Tintern Abbey" has been the source of much critical debate. While it had long been supposed that Wordsworth relied chiefly on Coleridge for philosophical guidance, more recent scholarship has suggested that Wordsworth's ideas may have been formed years before he and Coleridge became friends in the mid 1790s. While in Revolutionary Paris in 1792, the 22-year-old Wordsworth made the acquaintance of the mysterious traveller John "Walking" Stewart (1747-1822),Kelly Grovier, "Dream Walker: A Wordsworth Mystery Solved", Times Literary Supplement, 16 February 2007 who was nearing the end of a thirty-years' peregrination from Madras, India, through Persia and Arabia, across Africa and all of Europe, and up through the fledgling United States. By the time of their association, Stewart had published an ambitious work of original materialist philosophy entitled The Apocalypse of Nature (London, 1791), to which many of Wordsworth's philosophical sentiments are likely indebted. In 1807, his Poems in Two Volumes were published, including "Ode: Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood". Up to this point Wordsworth was known publicly only for Lyrical Ballads, and he hoped this collection would cement his reputation. Its reception was lukewarm, however. For a time (starting in 1810), Wordsworth and Coleridge were estranged over the latter's opium addiction. Two of his children, Thomas and Catherine, died in 1812. The following year, he received an appointment as Distributor of Stamps for Westmorland, and the Â£400 per year income from the post made him financially secure. His family, including Dorothy, moved to Rydal Mount, Ambleside (between Grasmere and Rydal Water) in 1813, where he spent the rest of his life. The Prospectus In 1814 he published The Excursion as the second part of the three-part The Recluse. He had not completed the first and third parts, and never would. He did, however, write a poetic Prospectus to "The Recluse" in which he lays out the structure and intent of the poem. The Prospectus contains some of Wordsworth's most famous lines on the relation between the human mind and nature: ::::::My voice proclaims :How exquisitely the individual Mind :(And the progressive powers perhaps no less :Of the whole species) to the external World :Is fitted:--and how exquisitely, too, :Theme this but little heard of among Men, :The external World is fitted to the Mind. Some modern critics recognize a decline in his works beginning around the mid-1810s. But this decline was perhaps more a change in his lifestyle and beliefs, since most of the issues that characterize his early poetry (loss, death, endurance, separation and abandonment) were resolved in his writings. But, by 1820, he enjoyed the success accompanying a reversal in the contemporary critical opinion of his earlier works. Following the death of his friend the painter William Green in 1823, Wordsworth mended relations with Coleridge.Gentlemans Magazine|Sylvanus Urban- 1823 The two were fully reconciled by 1828, when they toured the Rhineland together. Dorothy suffered from a severe illness in 1829 that rendered her an invalid for the remainder of her life. In 1835, Wordsworth gave Annette and Caroline the money they needed for support. When his daughter, Dora, died in 1847, his production of poetry came to a standstill. Death , Cumbria]] William Wordsworth died by re-aggravating a case of pleurisy on 23 April 1850, and was buried at St. Oswald's church in Grasmere. His widow Mary published his lengthy autobiographical "poem to Coleridge" as The Prelude several months after his death. Though this failed to arouse great interest in 1850, it has since come to be recognized as his masterpiece. Recognition Wordsworth received an honorary Doctor of Civil Law degree in 1838 from Durham University, and the same honor from Oxford University the next year. In 1842 the government awarded him a civil list pension amounting to £300 a year. With the death in 1843 of Robert Southey, Wordsworth became the Poet Laureate of the United Kingdom. He initially refused the honour, saying he was too old, but accepted when Prime Minister Robert Peel assured him "you shall have nothing required of you" (he became the only laureate to write no official poetry). Twenty-seven of his poems ("Lucy" i-v, "Upon Westminster Bridge," "Evening on Calais Beach," "On the Extinction of the Venetian Republic, 1802," "England, 1802" i-v, "The Solitary Reaper," "Perfect Woman," "Daffodils," "Ode to Duty," "The Rainbow," "The Sonnet" i & ii, "The World," "Ode. Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood," "Desideria," "Valedictory Sonnet to the River Duddon," "Mutability," "The Trosachs," and "Speak!") were included in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900.Alphabetical list of authors: Shelley, Percy Bysshe to Yeats, William Butler. Arthur Quiller-Couch, editor, Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900 (Oxford, UK: Clarendon, 1919). Bartleby.com, Web, May 19, 2012. Publications Poetry *''An Evening Walk. An Epistle; in verse. Addressed to a young Lady, from the Lakes of the North of England''. London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1793. *''Descriptive Sketches. In Verse. Taken during a Pedestrian Tour in the Italian, Grison, Swiss, and Savoyard Alps''. London: Printed for J. Johnson, 1793. *''Lyrical Ballads, with a few other poems'' (by Wordsworth and Samuel Taylor Coleridge. Bristol: Printed by Biggs & Cottle for T.N. Longman, London, 1798; London: Printed for J. & A. Arch, 1798 ** revised and enlarged edition. (2 volumes), London: Printed for T.N. Longman & O. Rees by Biggs & Co., Bristol, 1800 (Volume 1), (Volume 2). ** revised again, London: T.N. Longman and O. Rees, 1802; Philadelphia: Printed & sold by James Humphreys, 1802. *''Poems, in two Volumes''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees & Orme, 1807). (Volume 1),(Volume 2 ). *''The Excursion, being a portion of The Recluse, a Poem''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1814; New York: C. & S. Francis, 1849. *''Poems By William Wordsworth, Including Lyrical Ballads, and the Miscellaneous Pieces of the Author'' (2 volumes), London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1815. *''The White Doe of Rylstone: or The Fate of the Nortons. A Poem''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown by James Ballantyne, Edinburgh, 1815. *''Thanksgiving Ode, January 18, 1816. With Other Short Pieces, Chiefly referring to Recent Public Events''. London: Printed by Thomas Davison for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1816. *''Peter Bell, A tale in verse''. London: Printed by Strahan & Spottiswoode for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1819. *''The Waggoner, a poem. To which are added, Sonnets''. London: Printed by Strahan & Spottiswoode for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1819. *''Miscellaneous Poems of William Wordsworth'' (4 volumes), London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1820. *''The River Duddon, A series of Sonnets: Vaudracour and Julia: and Other Poems. To which is annexed, A Topographical Description of the Country of the Lakes, in the North of England''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1820. *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth'' (4 volumes), Boston: Published by Cummings & Hilliard, printed by Hilliard & Metcalf, 1824. *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth'' (5 volumes), London: Printed for Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown & Green, 1827; ** revised edition (4 volumes), London: Printed for Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green & Longman, 1832. *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth'' edition. Paris: A. & W. Galignani, 1828. *''Selections from the Poems of William Wordsworth, Esq. Chiefly for the Use of Schools and Young Persons'' (edited by Joseph Hine). London: Edward Moxon, 1831. *''Yarrow Revisited, And other poems''. London: Printed for Longman, Rees, Orme, Brown, Green & Longman and Edward Moxon, 1835; Boston: J. Monroe & Co, 1835; New York: R. Bartlett & S. Raynor, 1835. *''The Sonnets of William Wordsworth''. London: Edward Moxon, 1838. *''Poems, Chiefly of Early and Late Years; Including The Borderers, A Tragedy''. London: Edward Moxon, 1842). *Kendal and Windermere Railway. Two Letters Reprinted from The Morning Post. Revised, with Additions(Kendal: Printed by Branthwaite & Son, 1845; London: Whittaker & Co. and Edward Moxon / Kendal: R. Branthwaite & Son, 1845. *''The Poems of William Wordsworth, D.C.L., Poet Laureate''. London: Edward Moxon, 1845 *''The Prelude, Or Growth of a Poet's Mind, An Autobiographical Poem''. London: Moxon, 1850; New York: D. Appleton / Philadelphia: Geo. S. Appleton, 1850. *The Recluse at Grasmere". London & New York: Macmillan, 1888. Non-fiction *''Concerning The Relations of Great Britain, Spain, and Portugal to Each Other, and to the Common Enemy, at this Crisis; and Specifically as Affected by the Convention of Cintra''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees & Orme, 1809. *(introduction). Joseph Wilkinson, Select Views in Cumberland, Westmoreland, and Lancashire. London: Published for Wilkinson by R. Ackermann, 1810. *A Letter to A Friend of Robert Burns (London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1816). *Two Addresses to the Freeholders of Westmoreland (Kendal: Printed by Airey & Bellingham, 1818). *''A Description of the Scenery of the Lakes in The North of England. Third Edition'', (Now first published separately). London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1822; ** revised and enlarged, 1823 ** revised and enlarged again as A Guide through the District of the Lakes in The North of England. London: Kendal: Published by Hudson & Nicholson / London: Longman & Co., Moxon, and Whitaker & Co., 1835. *''Memorials of a Tour on the Continent, 1820''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1822. *''Ecclesiastical Sketches''. London: Printed for Longman, Hurst, Rees, Orme & Brown, 1822. Collected editions *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth'' (6 volumes), London: Moxon, 1836, 1837 ** enlarged (7 volumes), 1842; **enlarged again (8 volumes), 1851. *The Complete Poetical Works of William Wordsworth, edited by Henry Reed (Philadelphia: J. Kay, Jun., and Brother / Boston: J. Munroe, 1837). *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth, D.C.L., Poet Laureate'' (6 volumes), London: Edward Moxon, 1849, 1850. *''The Prose Works of William Wordsworth'' (edited by Reverend Alexander B. Grosart). London: Moxon, 1876; facsimile, New York: AMS Press, 1967. *''Poems of Wordsworth'' (chosen and edited by Matthew Arnold). London & New York: Macmillan, 1879. *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth'' (edited by William Knight). (8 volumes), London: Macmillan, 1896.Wordsworth's Poetical Works, Project Gutenberg. Web, Jan. 6, 2012. (Volume 1), (Volume 2), (Volume 3), (Volume 4). *''Wordsworth's Literary Criticism'' (edited by Nowell C. Smith). London: H. Frowde, 1905. *''The Poetical Works of William Wordsworth'' (5 volumes), edited by Ernest de Selincourt and Helen Darbishire). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1940-1949; volumes 2 and 3 revised, 1952, 1954. *''A Guide Through the District of the Lakes in the North of England'' (introduction by William Merchant). London: Hart-Davis, 1951. *''The Political Tracts of Wordsworth, Coleridge & Shelley'' (edited by R.J. White). Cambridge, UK: Cambridge University Press, 1953. *''William Wordsworth: Selected Poems and Prefaces'' (edited by Jack Stillinger). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1965. *''Literary Criticism of William Wordsworth'' (edited by Paul M. Zall). Lincoln, UK: University of Nebraska Press, 1966. *''The Prose Works of William Wordsworth'' (edited by W.J.B. Owen and Jane Worthington Smyser). (3 volumes), Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1974. *''The Cornell Wordsworth'' (general editor, Stephen M. Parrish). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1975- . *''The Prelude 1799, 1805, 1850'' (edited by Jonathan Wordsworth, M.H. Abrams, and Stephen Gill). New York: Norton, 1979. *''William Wordsworth: The Poems'' (edited by John O. Hayden) (2 volumes), Harmondsworth, UK: Penguin, 1981; New Haven, CT: Yale University Press, 1981). *''The Poetical Works of Wordsworth'' (edited by Paul D. Sheats). Boston: Houghton Mifflin, 1982 of the 1904 Cambridge Wordsworth. *''William Wordsworth'' (edited by Stephen Gill). London: Oxford University Press, (Oxford Author Series), 1984. Letters *''The Early Letters of William and Dorothy Wordsworth, 1787-1805'' (edited by Ernest de Selincourt). (1 volume), Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1935 * The Letters of William and Dorothy Wordsworth: The Middle Years (edited by Ernest de Selincourt). (2 volumes), Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1937 *''The Letters of William and Dorothy Wordsworth: The Later Years''(edited by Ernest de Selincourt). Oxford: Clarendon Press, 1939) ** (revised and enlarged by Chester L. Shaver, Mary Moorman, and Alan G. Hill as The Letters of William and Dorothy Wordsworth (5 volumes), Oxford, UK: Clarendon Press, 1967-1988. *''The Love Letters of William and Mary Wordsworth'' (edited by Beth Darlington). Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 1981. *''The Letters of William Wordsworth: A New Selection'' (edited by Hill). New York: Oxford University Press, 1984. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the Poetry Foundation.William Wordsworth 1770-1850. Poetry Foundation. Web, Jan 6. 2012. See also * List of British poets References *Hunter Davies, William Wordsworth-A Biography, Frances Lincoln Ltd,London,2009 ISBN 978-0-7112-3045-3 *Emma Mason, The Cambridge Introduction to William Wordsworth (Cambridge University Press, 2010) http://www.cup.cam.ac.uk/us/catalogue/catalogue.asp?isbn=9780521721479 *M.R. Tewari, One Interior Life—A Study of the Nature of Wordsworth's Poetic Experience, (New Delhi: S. Chand & Company Ltd, 1983) *Report to Wordsworth Written by Boey Kim Cheng, as a direct reference to his poems Composed Upon Westminster Bridge and The World is too Much with us Notes External Links ;Poems * "Minstrels" * "Lines Written in Early Spring": Poem of the Week at The Guardian * "To Toussaint Louverture" - poem by Wordsworth. *William Wordsworth 1770-1850 at the Poetry Foundation. * William Wordsworth in the Oxford Book of English Verse 1250-1900: "Lucy" i-v, "Upon Westminster Bridge," "Evening on Calais Beach," "On the Extinction of the Venetian Republic, 1802," "England, 1802" i-v, "The Solitary Reaper," "Perfect Woman," "Daffodils," "Ode to Duty," "The Rainbow," "The Sonnet" i & ii, "The World," "Ode. Intimations of Immortality from Recollections of Early Childhood," "Desideria," "Valedictory Sonnet to the River Duddon," "Mutability," "The Trosachs," and "Speak!". * William Wordsworth in the Oxford Book of English Mystical Verse: from "The Excursion", from "The Power of Sound", from "Lines Composed a Few Miles Above Tintern Abbey", from "The Prelude". *Selected Poetry of William Wordsworth (1770-1850) (63 poems) at Representative Poetry Online. *William Wordsworth profile and 16 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * William Wordsworth at PoemHunter (388 poems). * Selected Poems by W. Wordsworth at PoetSeers. * Selected Works at Poetry Index. * Poetry Archive: 166 poems of William Wordsworth at Sanjeev.net. * Poems by William Wordsworth at Black Cat. ;Books * (plain text and HTML) *Works by William Wordsworth at Internet Archive (scanned books original editions color illustrated) * The Complete Poetical Works of William Wordsworth at Bartleby.com (HTML) * ;About * William Wordsworth at NNDB. *Biography and Works at the Literature Network. *A Wordsworth FAQ by Thomas C. Gannon * William Wordsworth at the Victorian Web. * Biography and Works * [http://www.city-journal.org/2009/19_3_wordsworth.html Romanticon: Wordsworth's Corpus Reflects the Growth of a Conservative's Mind]; City Journal, Summer 2009 * [http://entertainment.timesonline.co.uk/tol/arts_and_entertainment/the_tls/article2779499.ece Wordsworth's hidden arguments]: an article in the TLS by Dan Jacobson, 31 October 2007 * Worsworth's links with Claines, Worcester * Wordsworth and the Lake District * Wordsworth's Grave * Wordsworth and the Lake District * Romantic Circles: Editions & articles on Wordsworth and other authors of the Romantic period * Extensive Information on Wordsworth's Poem, '' Lines Written a Few Miles above Tintern Abbey'' * Britain Unlimited's page on William Wordsworth ;Etc. * The Wordsworth Trust * Hawkshead Grammar School Museum Category:1770 births Category:1850 deaths Category:19th-century English people Category:Alumni of St John's College, Cambridge Category:English Anglicans Category:Anglican writers Category:Anglican poets Category:English poets Category:British Poets Laureate Category:People from Cockermouth Category:People associated with Durham University Category:Romantic poets Category:Sonneteers Category:William Wordsworth Category:People from Cumberland Category:Christian poets Category:Christian mystics Category:Poets Category:19th-century poets Category:18th-century poets Category:English-language poets